


Spit it Out Already

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actual development, Chloe atones for her sins, F/M, Lila exposed, Marinette and Chloe bury the hatchet, Marinette x Adrien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: Basically a one shot story where Marinette finally gets the guts to confess her feelings to Adrien. However it's not quite as easy as it seems...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 176
Collections: Lila Anon Support Group





	Spit it Out Already

**Author's Note:**

> I get sick and tired of the hate anyone that gets between these two gets and how badly Thomas butchers them and refuses to realize this.
> 
> Also I'm not the biggest fan of this couple mainly due to said writing, but I figure I'd challenge myself and attempt to give them something that's not unnecessary stalking and going all incel.

Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien had just finished class and were off to lunch.

"Glad you decided to join us for once Adrien." Nino said.

"Well you know, things happen." Adrien replied.

"That exam though, I've studied my butt off and I still only got a 65%." Nino said.

"Better than getting a big fat zero." Marinette replied.

"Yeah true." Said Nino.

They all approached the lunch room and sat down.

"Oh wait Nino I forgot my bag, care to come with me to get it?" Alya said.

"Sure." Nino replied.

The two crept off, but then hid out of plain sight. Leaving Adrien and Marinette alone together.

"This'll surely work." Alya said.

She gazed at the two, Adrien decided to start up a conversation.

"So how do you feel about the exams?" Adrien said.

"Oh uh... you know. I probably flunked you know?" Marinette said.

Adrien snickered. "Doubt it, your grades are exceptional."

"Heh, so now what?" Marinette nervously looked around. Trying to find some way, any way to start the conversation.

"Guess we wait for Alya to get her bag back." Adrien said.

Lila glared. Seeing the two hitting it off, laughing and smiling. She was about ready to explode on the inside, but maintained her cool. On the other end of the lunch room was Chloe. Her irritation was at its peak. "So it's settled, Dupain-Cheng thinks she can steal my Adrikins from me. I don't think so!" She said to herself.  
Marinette struggled to look the model in the eye. "You know Adrien there's something I wanted to say."

"Yes?" The boy said.

The secret super heroine finally managed to make eye contact with the Agreste boy. "I love you."

Adrien was taken aback, but once he regained his composure smiled. "Oh so you love me?" He said. "I think I might love you too, you know?"

Marinette however began to feel nervous. "Actually be right back." She rushed off, now completely nauseated from the wonderful feeling of confessing to her one true love..

"Sure thing." Adrien slumped in his chair, swiping through his phone.

Chloe followed Marinette, now even more annoyed. Lila simply sat at the table. She was about to go after Marinette, but figured if Chloe picked her off for her it wouldn't be a problem.  
Marinette rushed in and began splashing water on her face. "Stay focused Marinette, stay focused. You can do this, he loves you back. I know he does." However suddenly the door opened behind her and in came someone else.

"I saw you two Dupain-Cheng." Said a voice from behind. It was Chloe, having just got done applying another fresh brand of makeup.

"How long have you been watching? What do you want?" Marinette asked.

"He likes you more than me. I can tell." Chloe was envious. She had been envious before, but this time it was different. She eyed their conversation, the two hitting it off whilst she had to sit back and feel inferior once more.

"And how do you know that?" Marinette said.

"I should feel happy for him, but I don't. I don't because you can't seem to get the words out!" Chloe said. "I've loved him for as long as I can remember and he does whatever he can to avoid me anymore! He was my friend and now he can't even stand me!" Chloe said, clearly beginning to hold back tears. Marinette gasped in horror at this, Chloe had been boiling angry with her before, but never hysterical. Only ever showing this emotion towards Ladybug who unbeknownst to her was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Chloe I--" Marinette began, but Chloe swiftly cut her off.

"Everyday I wonder when will it be the day he ignores me completely. But you. You still have something with him, just like how you have everything I don't have! A family who loves you, friends who think you're great, talents I could never hope to match!" Chloe was still choked up, it was clear the word vomit was coming out. "You're-you're... perfect! There I said it, you're perfect and I'm just a stain on the wall to everyone else!"

Marinette's eyes widened, remembering Adrien's words in Malediktator, remembering how distraught he was at the idea of losing Chloe. "Chloe, Adrien doesn't hate you, he never has. Losing you would crush him."

Chloe wasn't buying it. "Just go Marinette, go and speak to him from the heart. You have the chance I could never dream to have." She sputtered in grief.

A thought occurred in Marinette's head. Her sorry expression turned into a thoughtful smirk. "Actually I think you would love to see me do it."

"What?" Chloe was confused.

"Trust me, I'm gonna show you something you'll love."

Lunch had ended and Adrien had exited the cafeteria alone. Marinette came back. "Hey Adrien."

"Hey Marinette, I was wondering where you ran off to."

"Oh you know just going here and there." The heroine said. "Anyway I was wondering something."

"Yes?"

"Is there anyone else you can think of who you'd call close? Besides Nino obviously."

Adrien was confused. "What is this?"

"I'm just wondering Adrien, if we are gonna date I really want everyone to be okay with us." Marinette said.

Adrien glanced over, he saw Chloe's ponytail sticking out from the wall she was hiding behind. He didn't say anything. He then turned to Marinette and smiled knowingly. "Obviously you're talking about Chloe." He said. "Am I right?" 

Marinette nodded. She didn’t know that Chloe was in his line of vision.

"Well me and Chloe go back a long way, I guess you could say we're still pretty close. Yeah she drives me crazy sometimes and I wish she'd be nicer to everyone, but if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be the Adrien you see before you today. She gave me the confidence to become who I wanted to be instead of the person my father wanted me to be."  
Marinette smiled, confirming Chloe's suspicions were wrong. "Do you think she'd be okay with us?"

Adrien nervously scratched his head. "I think it'd take some getting used to, I know she likes me as more than a friend."

Marinette played innocent to this. "I think that's why I've been on her bad side for so long. I think she knew this whole time, she just didn't want to believe it."

Suddenly Adrien heard a sniffle, it was a sniffle of happiness. He glanced at the corner that Chloe was hiding behind. "You can come out now Chloe." He said calmly. Slowly Chloe emerged from her hiding spot, but then impulsively she ran up and hugged both Adrien and Marinette who were both quick to hug her back, all having smiles. 

Unfortunately the tender moment was interrupted when another figure who had been watching sight unseen emerged. "Awww, what a touching moment." The voice said. All three looked over to see who it was. It was Lila, she was grimacing. "I warned you Marinette, but you never listened. And now you take the one man I ever loved and fill his head with these lies." She walked towards Marinette. "You’re gonna pay." She said menacingly. However before she could do anything, she was met with a full purse to the face from Chloe. This sent her to the ground, nose bloody and with a cut on her lip.

Marinette and Adrien were taken aback by this. At the same time Principal Damocles had come out, unfortunately not at the right time. "What is the meaning of this?!" Damocles asked.  
Chloe looked around, hastily trying to come up with a story. Quickly thinking she ripped the strap to her bag whilst Damocles was preoccupied with Lila. "She tried to steal my purse and she ruined the strap!" She yelled. "You're gonna pay for this, my daddy will have you behind bars for this!"

"Thievery is not tolerated here Ms. Rossi. To the principal's office now!"

Lila sullenly went up and shot a glare at Marinette who waved at her with a knowing smile. She snapped at this. In a last ditch effort to eliminate Marinette, she pulled a hidden knife from her bag and attempted to stab her. 

"Look out!" Adrien yelled. The blonde moved her from the knife's direction and he ended up stabbed in the arm. 

Lila gasped, but Damocles restrained her. "Pulling a knife on another student! Oh the authorities will hear about this!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. Both Marinette and Chloe rushed to Adrien's aid.

“Adrien no!” Chloe yelled.

“Adrien are you okay? Please be okay.” Marinette said.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." Adrien said. Marinette hastily pulled out a cloth to stop the bleeding. "We'll take him to the hospital."

"Right." Chloe replied.

The two waited patiently outside as Adrien emerged with his arm bandaged up, but still smiling. "So you two wanna catch a movie or something?" He said, not even acknowledging the fact that he got stabbed. The two immediately hugged him.

"Your arm!" Chloe said.

"Don't worry, nothing vital was cut and the doctor said I didn't lose too much blood." For a guy who just got stabbed he was pretty cheerful.

"Adrien about what I said earlier--" Marinette began.

"Oh shut up and kiss him already Marinette." Chloe interrupted.

The two shared a kiss and both felt the spark. Once he stopped he turned to Chloe. "You will always be my friend Chloe, nothing will ever change that. Not now, not ever." The two shared a warm embrace. Marinette joined in, her and Chloe having finally put aside their differences and Marinette finally having spat it out. "So how's about that movie you two?" He added.

"Your arm though." Marinette said.

"Don't worry, it's fine and there's no way Lila's slipping out of this one. Let's just relax and try to get our mind off of it." Adrien said.

"Agreed." Chloe and Marinette said in unison. The three went off to enjoy a relaxing afternoon.


End file.
